Milkshake Wishes
by Touchi-chan
Summary: FINISHED Usagi and Mamoru have always been at ends with each other, but when a wish is made on a milkshake infused with the love of friends and a bet is made behind the scenes, anything can happen. R&R PG-13 just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - No, I do not own Sailor Moon, no matter how much I wish I did. :'( If I did, then I would come up with a season where Usagi and Mamoru could love easily. I mean, really. In the original, they hated one another, in Romance he forgets her, in S and Supers they are kinda together.when he doesn't have near death experiences, and in StarS, the first six episodes are of the Senshi finding a way to save him from Neherenia's clutches, and in the rest of the series, he's dead. That makes me sad. But I have StarS now so I am happy. I'll stop rambling now, though. To make a long story short, I don't own Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon.  
  
~o~O~o~  
  
Usagi sighed happily as Motoki brought her a chocolate-banana milkshake. She drank it slowly, savoring its sweet taste and thick texture. 'These milkshakes really are the best,' she thought. 'I could drink one and just die happy.'  
  
The little bell rang over the door of the arcade, signifying the arrival of someone or another. Usagi looked up, letting her curiosity take advantage of her.  
  
"Konichiiwa, Mamoru-san!" cried Motoki at the sight of his best friend. Usagi tried to shrink away unnoticed, but, of course, HE noticed her.  
  
"Konichiiwa, Odango-Usagi. How have you been as of late? Still failing three classes?"  
  
Usagi lifted her head up high as she walked by the beautiful visage of her tormenter. Smiling hautily, he looked her in the eyes as she passed him by. "Ja ne, Odango-Usagi," he stated as a last farewell.  
  
Motoki choked on his laughter as she tripped at Mamoru's last insult. She looked back at the men with fire in her eyes. "Ja, gentlemen," she replied before she quickly left the arcade.  
  
Motoki glared at Mamoru after changing his chuckle into a cough. "You are cold," he stated meaningfully.  
  
"Arigato, Motoki-san," he replied.  
  
"Demo, I thought-"  
  
"Don't you have work to get to?" asked Mamoru coldly.  
  
Motoki sighed at his friend's sudden change of moods. It was always like this when that little ray of sunshine came to the arcade. She meant more to Mamoru then he let on. It hurt Motoki to see his friend like this, but it WAS of his own doing. If he were only nicer to her . . .  
  
"I'll have a strawberry milkshake to go, please, Motoki-sama," stated a buxom brunette who had come up to stand next to the pair of men.  
  
"Hai, one moment, Makoto," replied Motoki.  
  
"Arigato!" she cried as he left. "And please hurry!" After he had walked what she considered to be a far enough distance away, she turned angrily to Mamoru. "I saw the whole thing, you bakayarou!" she cried.  
  
"Your point, Makoto-chan?" he asked calmly.  
  
"She is extremely hurt by what you say to her, Mamoru-baka, so I want you to stop. If you were to be nice to her for even a week, I am sure that she would get over her problems with her, but you are so mean . . ."  
  
Mamoru had pulled out his monthly planner. "Is a week from tomorrow okay with you?" he asked, gazing quickly over the dates. "I have nothing planned for any of those days."  
  
Makoto stared at him as if he were crazy for a few seconds before replying; "Do you think that this is a joke? You REALLY hurt her!"  
  
"Iie, this is no joke, Makoto-chan. I am deadly serious. Shall it be arranged then?"  
  
"H-hai, Mamoru-ba . . .san," she answered, still sounding unsure. "But I still think that you are crazy."  
  
"Perhaps," he responded, a small smile playing on his lips. "But our dear Odango-Usagi has something coming to her, and I just hope she is prepared for it."  
  
'Hai, so do I,' she thought back. Mamoru turned and left mere seconds before Motoki came over with Makoto's strawberry milkshake.  
  
"He loves her," she told him definitely.  
  
"Insufferably," answered Motoki. "I can't wait to see how he reacts when he finally realizes."  
  
Makoto laughed. "Ja, Motoki-sama."  
  
He waved goodbye to her and busied himself with more busy customers.  
  
---  
  
Rei draped her arm soothingly over her sobbing friend. "Usako-chan, you can't let him keep hurting you like this," she stated softly.  
  
Usagi pulled away from her best friend and cried out angrily, "He does not hurt me! I am just sick of his insults!"  
  
"Denial," replied Minako. "Those are the tears of someone struggling through heartbreak." 'Trust me,' she thought, 'I'd know.'  
  
"These are not heartbreak tears!" cried Usagi. "These are angry tears. ANGRY TEARS!!!"  
  
Minako struggled with her friend's passionate response. Usagi usually didn't get this mad over stupid Mamoru-baka. "We know, we know," she soothed. "Gomen, Usako, I was just trying to get a response out of you. Gomen-nasai."  
  
"Hai, gomen nasai," agreed Rei, looking like she too was feeling terrible.  
  
Ami, who had been trying hard to be inconspicuous during Usagi's tantrum, brightened up her day by stating, "Usagi-chan, here comes Makoto with your milkshake."  
  
Usagi smiled through the tears that had started flowing anew and unnoticed from her eyes and whispered, "Arigato, Ami-chan." Ami smiled back.  
  
"Usa-chan, here is your milkshake!" cried Makoto when she reached the girls.  
  
"Arigato, Makoto-chan," replied Usagi sweetly. "Gomen for making you go back and get me one, but I never got to finish my chocolate-banana one, so I was still thirsty . . ."  
  
Makoto smiled. "It's okay, Usagi. I did it because I wanted to see you smile again." Usagi gave Makoto her widest and happiest smile. Makoto laughed. "Usagi, you are so joyous to be around."  
  
Usagi smiled. She began to sip lightly on the straw that Makoto had brought with her, before sipping harder and harder on it, trying to devour its sweet flavor in record time.  
  
"This is so good!" she cried to her friends.  
  
Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei looked back at her and laughed to see her sipping furiously on the strawberry milkshake. She was so happy . . .  
  
"Of course it's good!" cried Makoto. "Motoki made it so that you would feel better. You do feel better, don't you?"  
  
"Hai!" replied Usagi ecstatically.  
  
"If it is so good, then make a wish on it," said Rei. "I will infuse the power of Mars into it to make your wish come true."  
  
"And I the power of Mercury," agreed Ami.  
  
"And I of Jupiter," stated Makoto.  
  
Minako was the last of Usagi's friends to say anything. She pondered something that had been eating at her for a while. "You glow with the aura of Venus, Usagi-chan," she said slowly. "For that reason, I will infuse the power of Venus; the power of Love, into the wish you are to make on your milkshake."  
  
"Arigato, Mina-chan," Usagi whispered, and then said louder, "Arigato, my Senshi."  
  
The girls smiled, and Usagi took the final, wishful sip of her milkshake.  
  
Make him love me.  
  
~o~O~o~  
  
So, did you like it? I understand, it was kind of a cliffhanger, but stories are more fun that way. I wrote this story for fireash, because I HAD posted a Sailor Moon fic, but no one seemed to like it ::Touchi weeps:: so I took it off so that I could finish it and then repost it. I decided to write a fic for Usagi and Mamoru, however, because they are one of the few couples in anime that will remain eternal. Please, review this!!! I enjoy reviews so much . . . Ja!  
  
Konichiiwa ~ hello  
  
Ja ne ~ see ya  
  
Odango ~ dumpling  
  
Arigato ~ thank you  
  
Demo ~ but  
  
Sama ~ an addition to names showing respect  
  
Hai ~ yes  
  
Bakayarou ~ asshole  
  
Baka ~ idiot  
  
Gomen-nasai ~ I'm really sorry  
  
Gomen ~ sorry 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - Nope, still not owning Sailor Moon. . .THAT'S definitely Naoko- sempai's job. . .never gonna be mine. . .oh, no, never gonna be mine. . .I SAID I DON'T OWN IT, DARN POLICE MEN!!!  
  
Note- if you don't realize by the end of this chapter, I'll just tell you now that this story takes place during the first season of Sailor Moon before the Imperial Silver Crystal is found. Just for all of your information.  
  
~o~O~o~  
  
"Youma!" cried Sailor Mercury, looking intently into her computer. "Up to your left, Venus! And moving fast!"  
  
"Venus Love Chain.Encircle!" cried Sailor Venus, wrapping her attack around the youma long enough for Sailor Moon to wipe it off the face of the Earth.  
  
"Moon.Tiara." started Sailor Moon as the youma struggled in its bonds. Suddenly, the creature flung itself free from its bonds and came flying at Sailor Moon. She tried to duck out of the way but she was too slow. ' I shouldn't have eaten all of those sweets earlier,' she thought.  
  
Her heart beat wildly in fear. . .  
  
A red rose flew into the youma's heart, piercing it through its thin flesh and causing it to die and dissolve into nothingness.  
  
. . .and beat harder at something deeper; something called love.  
  
"Tu-tuxedo Kamen," Sailor Moon whispered. "You rescued me."  
  
"It is why I am here," he replied, he deep voice dark and seductive like the soft feel of a rose petal.  
  
She trembled at his deep baritone and could almost feel the sweet, thick milkshake sliding down the back of her throat.  
  
"You are here to rescue me?" she asked, barely able to contain the pleasure of the thought.  
  
Wishes can come true. . .  
  
"Hai, Sailor Moon," he replied. He walked up to her and stood a few inches away; close enough that she could smell the sweet scent of his cologne. It seduced her. She wasn't even aware of the Sailor Senshi that took one look at her and the masked man before her and left, remembering a warm day when the sweetest wish was made with so much love. Venus smiled at the two, seeing the aura of Love grow brighter around their leader.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen looked down into Sailor Moon's big blue eyes. How similar they looked to his beloved Usagi-chan's. He felt terrible about the attraction he felt to this amazing woman because he knew that he was desperately in love with Usagi, but it wasn't really his choice who he found attractive. The bond that held he and the Senshi's leader together was more than just fighting youma; it was something deeper. And since he had made his promise to Makoto, he knew he shouldn't tread those waters too deeply. But could he resist?  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen. . ." she whispered softly, and the sound sent a shiver up his spine. He wanted her badly; no, he needed her. But Usagi. . .  
  
"I will see you next when the time arises," he replied stiffly. Her expressive eyes looked up at him with shocked hurt; just liked Usagi's would, but he knew that he couldn't bear to see that look in Usagi's eyes if she found out he loved another. He couldn't bear to hurt his Usagi. . . "I must go."  
  
"Kamen-san?" she asked softly as he turned to leave, her voice that of one filled with pain. He knew that she didn't understand, but how could he explain? He wanted someone else, so he couldn't have her? He would never be able to hurt her that way, because he knew that she wanted him as well. They had know one another for so long; been able to sense one another's feeling as if they were their own, and he knew that it would kill her for him to tell her. But if his dream to be with Usagi was to come true. . .  
  
"I must go now, dear Pretty Soldier, so take care. I will see you when the time again arises." Without looking back, he bounded away, not being able to take the tears that were streaming down her face.  
  
---  
  
"Usagi-chan, what's wrong?" asked Rei, looking up as her best friend walked into the arcade.  
  
"Do all wishes come true?" she queried softly, her pain filling her voice as it must have done to her heart.  
  
"What happened?" questioned Rei softly, having a faint idea of what this might have been about.  
  
"Oh, Rei-chan!" cried Usagi, running into Rei's arms. "Rei-chan, I wished for him to love me, I truly did, but the opposite happened. What is wrong, Rei-chan? What did I do wrong?!!"  
  
Usagi was nearly hysterical by now, and the tears she had just recently dried were spilling onto her cheeks once again. Rei, of course, knew who Usagi spoke of. Her one, her only, Tuxedo Kamen. "Usagi. . ." Rei whispered, feeling terrible and unhelpful as she held her friend. What was she to say?  
  
"Usagi-chan, I bought you this to make you feel better."  
  
Usagi looked up. Suddenly, in the line of her vision was a chocolate-banana milkshake.  
  
Make him love me. . .  
  
"I heard it was your favorite," continued Chiba Mamoru.  
  
Usagi's face scrunched up into her cute little frown. "Mamoru-baka, what do you want?" she asked angrily.  
  
His face took on a look of compassion. "You've been crying," he whispered. "Who hurt you?"  
  
She looked up at him, confused. Why was he being so nice? she thought. This was very unlike the Chiba Mamoru she knew so well.  
  
"Come over here; we'll sit down," he continued. He took her by the arm and led her to a booth where they could sit. Rei smiled slightly. Makoto had told her about the dare that she had given Mamoru. Well, it truly wasn't a dare, but more of a way for Mamoru to express his feelings for Usagi. Even when Rei had been in love with him, she had still known that deep in side he was in love with the odango-adorned girl. She could feel jealousy start to take its ugly hold upon her, but she shrugged it away. She had Yuichiro, whether she wanted to admit it or not, and she knew that Mamoru would never be hers.  
  
Usagi sat down at the table and started to gently sip her milkshake. It was strawberry . . . how did he know to get her this flavor? Was it a trick? Fate?  
  
Seemingly reading her mind, Mamoru said, "Motoki said that this was your favorite flavor; that it always cheered you up."  
  
Usagi smiled. Leave it to Motoki to find the perfect way to cheer her up. "Yes, it does cheer me you. Arigato, Mamoru."  
  
"Hai, Usagi," he replied smiling slightly. She felt strangely shy all of the sudden. Silly girl, she thought to herself. It's just Mamoru-baka; the same Mamoru-baka that insulted you everyday for the past few months!  
  
A more reasonable side of her countered, If he hates you so much, then why is he being so kind to you now? Why would he care if you were hurt or down? It would appear that perhaps he loves yo-  
  
Usagi pushed that thought far away from her. Mamoru was looking at her funny, she finally noticed. "Hai?" she responded irritably. The idea of him liking her was grating on her nerves.  
  
"Would you like to go to a movie?" he asked. Her eyes widened at his statement.  
  
"Did you just ask me on a date?" she sputtered. Could he possibly. . .  
  
"It's okay if you say no," he replied softly. "I just thought that it would help you feel better too."  
  
She smiled at him. He did care. He wasn't just being mean. Perhaps there was more to him than met the eye.  
  
Make him love me. . .  
  
She could almost see him as Tuxedo Kamen; being that same man with the same kindness and compassion. "I would love to," she replied, the smile still plastered on her face. Still smiling, she leaned across the table and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
~o~O~o~  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update. Well, I added a little twist in there, lol. I bet you didn't expect for her to wish for Tuxedo Kamen!!! Anyways, please review!!! Hope you liked it!!! Ja!  
  
Youma ~ the name of the monsters used in the first season of Sailor Moon  
  
Senshi ~ warriors/ soldiers  
  
Hai ~ yes  
  
Baka ~ idiot  
  
Odango ~ dumpling  
  
Arigato ~ thank you 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - I do NOT own Sailor Moon, but if you want, any one of these days you and me could fly a plane over to Japan and see if we could try a little theft over there . . .JUST KIDDING!!!  
  
~o~O~o~  
  
Mamoru was astounded by the astute change he had experienced with Usagi that night. After the movie, they had gone out to dinner at a nice restaurant and talked the whole night. She was really warming up to him, he realized, and he wondered if it scared her. The whole time, however, all he could think of was the look of utter pain and regret that had passed over Sailor Moon's lovely face when he had left her. He couldn't bear that look, and he knew it damn well.  
  
It was almost a relief when he sensed the youma as they were getting ready to drive Usagi home. Finally he would be able to apologize to Sailor Moon. He didn't notice how Usagi reached over and pulled out a small keypad and nodded to it. He turned to her and she stuffed it away quickly. She opened her mouth to say something, but he stopped her. "I had a wonderful time tonight, and I hope you did too," he whispered to her, tugging a strand of her wheat colored hair behind her ear. "I do hope we can do it again, but right now I have something to attend that I forgot about." He smiled. "I was too dearly enjoying my company."  
  
She smiled back at him. "I forgot about something too, and lucky for me it is right around her." she sighed and looked away, blushing. "I had a wonderful time tonight too. I have decided that I could possibly like you.if you acted like this all of the time."  
  
His heart stopped beating in his chest. What had she said? That she could possibly like him? He took hold of her wrist and pulled her towards him slowly. "If I acted like what all of the time?" He lifted her wrist up to his mouth and started nibbling on it, pushing her back into the shadows of the restaurant. Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"K-kind," she stammered out. "C-courteous. Gentlemanly. Caring. Considerate. Swe-sweet, and-"  
  
He laughed deep in his throat. It was seductive; it drew her in. She had only felt like this once before; like her heart and body and mind were as one yearning for one man. She had only felt that way with . . .  
  
"Kamen-san," she breathed, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe she had forgotten him so quickly! How could she have forgotten her wish? The battle! She pulled her hand away from him hastily. "I-I must go. Ja ne, Mamoru-san."  
  
Mamoru watched in shock as her odangos turned the street corner. Had she just called Kamen-san? Only Sailor Moon called him Kamen-san . . .  
  
He shook his head. Things would be too easy if Usagi were Sailor Moon, and life just doesn't spin that way.  
  
---  
  
Usagi ran into an ally, tears streaming out of her eyes. Rei always told her she was a crybaby, but this time she figured she had a reason to be. Mamoru-baka, the one who always teased her relentlessly and made her cry by his mocking, was the only man she had ever met who had made her forget her love, Tuxedo Kamen. Of all the men of the world, why did it have to be him? she asked herself mournfully. She sighed and wiped away her tears. There would be time enough for that later. "Moon Prism Power . . . Make-Up!" she cried, lifting her Sailor Brooch up into the air as she said it. In a matter of seconds, she had transformed into Sailor Moon, agent of love and justice. She raced off to where Ami had told her to meet the other Senshi.  
  
Zoicite laughed wickedly when Usagi ran to the battle finally, disheveled and out of breath. "You came here just in time for me to get the final Rainbow Crystal, Sailor Moon!" he cried, his maniacal laugh resounding once again.  
  
Usagi looked over to the poor human lying on the ground a few feet away, and watched in horror as Zoicite snatched the Crystal from its chest. "No!" she cried, but it was too late; the General had already vanished.  
  
"Moon Healing Escalation," she whispered, pulling out her wand. She saw breath come back into the man on the ground and walked away with her senshi. He'll live, she thought.  
  
"Where were you?!!" cried Rei after she detransformed. "We called you thirty minutes before you finally showed up!! This task is supposed to take precedence over all other matters in your life!!! What happened?!!"  
  
"Don't yell at me now, Rei," Usagi replied. She was getting depressed over the fact Tuxedo Kamen hadn't shown up. He had never not shown up before. Had he seen her with Mamoru? Was he angry at her?  
  
"What do you mean, 'Don't yell at me now, Rei?'" she cried. "You let us down! Zoicite got the last Rainbow Crystal! Where were you?!!"  
  
"With Mamoru," Usagi replied softly. "And I think I am falling in love with him. After one date, I think I am falling in love with him."  
  
The tears started to slip from Usagi's eyes again. She didn't even try to stop them by now.  
  
"After one stupid date! I never wished for Mamoru to fall in love me; I wanted Tuxedo Kamen to love me!!! Why can't Tuxedo Kamen love me?!!" she cried, the tears coming faster now.  
  
Rei looked back in shock. She had not expected this from Usagi. "G-gomen, Usagi-chan," she whispered, putting her arm around her sobbing friend. "I'll walk you home now. See you later, guys."  
  
"Hai," responded the rest of the scouts, walking towards their own homes.  
  
"It'll be okay, Usagi, you'll see."  
  
---  
  
Mamoru clutched the rose tightly in his hand, not caring that its thorns had pricked his hand and blood was now trickling onto his dashing tuxedo. Usagi was Sailor Moon. All would be well now, if he could only convince her to love him. He would play by the rules and he wouldn't tell Usagi he was Tuxedo Kamen. Would she be able to love the man behind the mask?  
  
~o~O~o~  
  
Sorry it is so short, but I figured it would be a good enough place to stop. By the way, I am also writing on www.fictionpress.net. My penname is Truth of Fate. Read my new story Dragons of Fire; I think you'll like it. Ja!  
  
Ja ne ~ see ya  
  
Hai ~ yes  
  
Gomen ~ sorry  
  
Senshi ~ soldiers/ warriors  
  
Baka ~ idiot  
  
Odangos ~ dumplings; a nickname for Usagi's buns 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Well, I tried to keep this story close to the anime in how the whole Mamoru/Usagi discovering the others' identities thing would fall out, but it's gonna have to change for this story to happen. Hope you don't mind! Enjoy the fic!  
  
Disclaimer - Now, if I really owned Sailor Moon, would I EVER have had Safiru die? No, didn't think so.  
  
~o~O~o~  
  
Rei carried her sleeping friend up to the Tsukino residence. She's had far too many sweets, she thought as she made her last struggling step to the front door. Usagi had fallen asleep on Rei as they had been talking on a bench on the way to Usagi's house. She had told her about the date and about her wish for Tuxedo Kamen to love her. Poor Usagi. She had never wanted Mamoru's attention.  
  
But Rei had.  
  
Rei knocked on the door lightly. Usagi's mother opened it, and asked Rei to help her carry her sleeping daughter up the stairs. By then it was nearly ten o'clock.  
  
"Well, I am sorry Tsukino-sempai, but I must be getting back to the temple. Grandfather will be getting worried, I am sure."  
  
"Ja ne, Rei-chan. Arigato for helping me carry Usagi," replied Usagi's mother.  
  
Rei smiled. What joy it must be to have a mother like that. "Hai, any time. Ja!" she replied before running out the front door.  
  
Tears were dripping down her cheeks as she started running to the temple. Why did she feel so bad?. She wasn't jealous of Usagi. She wasn't jealous of her family, her personality, her crush, Mamoru . . . her life. She couldn't be jealous. After all, Usagi was her best friend. She wiped a tear off of her cheek.  
  
LIAR!!!  
  
---  
  
Usagi snuggled into her bunny-covered sheets. Luna purred next to her head in the contentment the uptight cat could only reach in restful slumber. Sighing slightly, Usagi's eyes fluttered opened. She smiled out the window and looked at her clock. It was only six thirty, but she could still get up and go for a stroll. She got up, stretched, and picked up the alarm clock again. If she was fast enough, she might even be able to go to the arcade before she had to go to school. The only problem was, if she were to go to the arcade, she might bump into Chiba Mamoru . . .  
  
She dropped the alarm clock she was holding and it shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces on her wooden floor. The events of the previous day came flying back to her, and all of the comfort and peace of her sleep was diminished.  
  
Mamoru. Tuxedo Kamen. Zoicite. The youma. The man lying almost dead on the ground. Rei. Minako. Ami. Makoto. Motoki. The movie. The restaurant. The kiss on the cheek. The seduction. The milkshake.  
  
Make him love me . . .  
  
Wishes can come true . . .  
  
She screamed. She didn't want this anymore!!! All she wanted was for Tuxedo Kamen to love her like she loved him!!! Was that so much to ask?!! Why did Mamoru show interest in her now? It was too late for her!!! She hated him!!!  
  
"Usagi?!!" asked her mother from the doorway.  
  
Usagi clutched her head in her hands. If she hated him so much, then how did he make her forget Tuxedo Kamen? What were the feelings that he stirred deep inside of her? Why was he doing this to her now? She was too far over the edge already!!!  
  
"Usagi, what's wrong?!!" begged her mother, walking closer to her with a hand outstretched.  
  
"Don't come any closer!!!" she cried. "I don't want him to touch my heart anymore!!! Don't let anyone come any closer!!!"  
  
Tsukino-san looked helplessly at her daughter, and then retreated back down the stairs that lead to Usagi's room. Boy problems, she thought.  
  
Usagi started crying helplessly again. She would have to confront him. She would have to tell him that she couldn't see him anymore. There was nothing else she could do. She didn't want to have these feelings for Mamoru. All she wanted was for her Tuxedo Kamen to love her.  
  
She would confront him later.  
  
---  
  
Mamoru paced in the arcade. He had been pacing there for about three hours so far, waiting for Usagi. It was six o'clock; she should have been here by now!!! Was something wrong?  
  
He was about ready to jump into his car and drive over to the Tsukino residence when a grim Usagi walked into the arcade. He went up to talk to her, to say anything to her, but no words came out. She looked into his eyes and said those dreaded words.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
He looked down at her shocked, and followed her to the booth in the restaurant part of the arcade. She motioned him to sit down, and then she sat down opposite from him. She looked up into his eyes again and he was surprised at how cold they were. Usually with Usagi you could tell exactly what she was thinking by looking into the clear blue orbs, but now they seemed rather . . . dark.  
  
"Usako, what's wrong?" he asked softly. She hesitated as she looked at him; he could tell. The pet name came naturally to his lips. Usako. It was pretty.  
  
"Don't call me that," she whispered coldly. "I don't want your attention anymore. Leave me alone. I don't love you. I love someone else and because of you he won't love me."  
  
Mamoru's gaze sliced into her. his breathing quickened angrily. How dare she!!!  
  
He stood up, and she looked up at him; shocked. She started to say something, but was stopped when he came up to her, picked her up out of the booth, and carried her out the door.  
  
"Nanika-" cried Usagi, but Mamoru silenced her once again.  
  
"Motoki, please place any costs on my tab," stated Mamoru before he walked out of the door to the arcade and towards his car.  
  
"H-hai, Mamoru-san," replied Motoki haltingly. Mamoru seemed angry. What had the odango-haired girl said?  
  
---  
  
"H-hoi! Just what do you think you are doing, Mamoru!" cried Usagi as he deposited her in the passenger seat of his car.  
  
"We," he stated as he stuck the key into the ignition angrily, "are going for a little drive."  
  
She looked at him shocked, and then looked forwards again. Her sure-to-work plan wasn't working so well. "You are angry?" she asked cautiously.  
  
He ignored her until they had pulled out of the arcade parking lot and were onto the freeway. She looked at him again. She had never seen him act like this before.  
  
Finally, Mamoru looked down at her. "I have loved you since the moment I set eyes on you," he whispered, and then let his eyes drift back to the road.  
  
Usagi stiffened. "Mamo-chan . . ." She let the statement hang in the air for a little bit. "I love another," she whispered.  
  
Mamoru looked down at her again. "Does he love you?"  
  
"I-I don't know," she sighed back. "I think he loves another as well."  
  
Mamoru took the next exit off of the freeway. His anger was beginning to cool. Perhaps she thought she was doing the right thing by pushing him away . . .  
  
He would show her how wrong she was.  
  
"Odango-atama," he whispered to her as they drove through one neighborhood after another. "Why won't you let yourself love me? I know you did feel something the other night." Had it only been the night before? It seemed like it had been eternity.  
  
She didn't say anything for quite a while. Finally, he looked over to her. Tears were streaming down her face. He felt terrible. "Usako . . ." he whispered.  
  
"N-nani?" she replied just as softly. "Did you just call me Usako?"  
  
He smiled. It had just come naturally, but he had needed a new nickname for her for a while. Usako. It was beautiful, just like his Usagi of the Moon.  
  
'Usako," he whispered to her as he stopped the car in front of a house she recognized as her own. "Usako, I love you. And this man you love loves you too. He would want you to look beyond the mask, though. Love the man behind the mask." He leaned over her, his muscled body blocking her view.  
  
"M-Mamo-chan?" she questioned softly. He unlocked the door of the car on her side and pushed opened the door. As he moved back across her, she caught the sleeve of his shirt. "Mamoru, I love you too. I just wished for Tuxedo Kamen to love me. I just wanted him to love me!" She pulled the door closed next to her and turned to look into his eyes. "I wished on that milkshake that day, the one Makoto brought to me from the Crown, and I wished for him to love me. But he didn't love me, and things just went downhill. He loves another, I can tell. And I thought I would die." She paused as Mamoru, silent and listening, wiped away the tears she didn't realize were falling down her cheeks. She smiled slightly and continued. "But I didn't die. You were there. You made me forget him; it scared me. So I ran from you." she sighed deeply. "But he knew, because he didn't save me like he always does."  
  
"Why would you need saving?" he asked softly, although deep inside he already knew the answer.  
  
"Because I am a precious item needed to save the world from its untimely demise," she replied wryly.  
  
"I know," he answered simply. She looked up at him, but he shook his head as if begging her to ask no questions.  
  
He leaned over her and opened the door for her again. "You should go now," he whispered, looking at his watch. It was already eight thirty. "Your parents must be worried about you."  
  
"They can wait another minute or two," she replied in that cute little voice of hers. He realized just how deeply he had fallen for her, and it scared him, but there was no going back now. She looked up at him with her big, blue eyes, and the next thing he knew, she had put her hand around his neck and had brought his mouth crashing down upon hers.  
  
No Tuxedo Kamen protected the doors to her heart now. She was his.  
  
~o~O~o~  
  
Well, I hope you liked it! I realized that in the process of getting from the first chapter to now, it got slightly angsty, but you still enjoyed it, right? My dear friend Aku Youkai writes the good ol' angst tragedy fics, so if you like Trigun/ Legato/ depression fics, hop on over to her. ::Sorry, I just had to give her a shout out because she gave me a big long review!!! Anyways, just to share, I finished watching SailorStars, and it was the most amazing thing!!! The last episode was perfect; a perfect way to sum up the long five seasons, and for an hour after that, I was running around my house all giggly. If you get the chance, I highly suggest that you watch it. It is beautiful animation and a deep story. I actually cheered for Seiya and Usagi!!! ::What is this world coming to?:: Well, I think I have bugged you all for one day. Please remember to review!!! Arigato, and sayonara!!!  
  
Sempai ~ a title added on to names giving a lot of respect  
  
Ja ne ~ see ya  
  
Arigato ~ thank you  
  
Hai ~ yes  
  
Nanika ~ what?!!  
  
San ~ a friendly addition to names that can be used for anyone  
  
Hoi ~ hey  
  
Odango-atama ~ dumpling head; Mamoru's nickname for Usagi throughout the five seasons of Sailor Moon 


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, I'm so happy that I have gotten such a positive review for this fic!!! I'd like to give a huge thank you to everyone who reviewed; I try and make a habit of thanking you via e-mail and then reading your fics. Goodness, if I had owned Sailor Moon, I could have made a lot of money off of this . . . ::sigh:: Isn't it so sad that I don't own it? Hmm . . .  
  
~o~O~o~  
  
Usagi grabbed him by the neck. She realized at that moment that she did love Mamoru. She had loved him for a while; she just hadn't realized. That was why when he had mocked her she had been so hurt. She hadn't needed a masked man who appeared of his own whim. She had a man here who loved her in return; one who would cherish her for the rest of her life.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen had been her first kiss; so it was not to say that she was inexperienced, but when she touched her lips to Mamoru's, she realized that she had no idea what she was doing. But as the kiss deepened, she realized something; this kiss was almost exactly the same as her previous one! Perhaps all men kiss the same, she thought.  
  
When he finally pulled away, she discovered something. Tuxedo Kamen was nothing to her. her heart had belonged to Mamoru since he first placed the milkshake in front of her to make her feel better, she had just been too numbed by her love for Tuxedo Kamen to realize. Mamoru . . .  
  
Slowly, she got out of the car. "I'm really glad we had this little chat, Mamo-chan," she whispered, smiling slightly.  
  
"So am I," he replied. He watched her hips sway as she walked up to her front door and walked into her house. She waved him away and, as he drove back to his apartment, he wondered how he had ever been able to live without her in his life.  
  
---  
  
Rei watched Mamoru drive away, a sneer of disgust on her face. How dare she. How DARE she?!! She had seen their kiss in the car. Oh, how she had hated him not even four hours before. She couldn't have him, Rei would not let her have him. She would have to deal with the betrayal that Rei herself had received. Rei would win Mamoru and Usagi would be left with nothing. Tuxedo Kamen would not want her now. She was tainted with her love of another man. Usagi had dug her own grave, and thus would it be her downfall.  
  
---  
  
Tuxedo Kamen watched as Sailor Moon killed yet another youma without his help. He stood up, smiling. "God work, Sailor Moon. Your strength is growing."  
  
His Sailor Moon, his Usagi, looked up at him with those big expressive eyes, and he could see her pain at facing him reflected in them. This was the time he needed to tell her who he really was. This was the time . . .  
  
"Fire Soul!"  
  
As he was about to leap down to the senshi, the harsh burn of fire coated his skin, burning away his beloved tuxedo and sending him crashing backwards onto the building he was standing on. he was in so much pain, it hurt to breath, it hurt to move, it hurt to think.  
  
He could hear the inane yelling from the senshi below but could not understand what they were saying. What had hit him? Had he just heard Sailor Mars attack him?  
  
Suddenly, a dark shape hovered over him. He opened his eyes slightly and saw the haughty face of Mars hovering over him.  
  
"Nani?" he managed to croak. "Doshte?"  
  
She smiled, but it sent a chill to his heart. He had never seen anyone give a smile so cold before.  
  
"Because your beloved Sailor Moon has pledged her heart to another," she sneered. "She is not yours; her heart is not one to fit two men."  
  
"She loves me, I know she does." With that, he detransformed with the last of his strength, watching the shock flitter over Sailor Mars' face, along with some other unreadable emotion, before hardening her exterior again.  
  
"She may have loved Tuxedo Kamen, perhaps even you as Mamoru, but that changes not the fact that she still loves another." Rei stood up taller and cursed herself a million times over for the lie she was about to speak, for the heart she was about to break, and for the jealousy that manages to wreak havoc on her soul. "Usagi has been in love with Motoki since the day I first met her."  
  
Mamoru's heart stopped.  
  
---  
  
Usagi walked up to the twenty-story apartment building she had been told was Mamoru's by Motoki. She gulped, clutching the bouquet of roses in her hand. She would tell him about how she had never meant the cruel words she had said to him the night before, explain to him about the Tuxedo Kamen she had been so desperately in love with, and tell him of her own secret identity. If he still would have her, then she knew that he was the man for her.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen . . . What had happened to him last night? Had he been okay? Was Rei's excuse of thinking that he was a youma true? Rei had been acting oddly around her as of late. That was but another mystery she would have to unravel.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she walked into the apartment building and made her way up to the room she had been told was Mamoru's. When she finally reached it, slightly winded, she tried the doorknob to find it strangely unlocked. Opening the door, she walked inside and removed her shoes.  
  
The apartment was gorgeous. Her eyes followed the amazing modern room until she saw the hunched shape sitting on the couch. "M-Mamo-chan?" she whispered.  
  
His eyes looked up at her cold and . . . angry.  
  
"Why are you here?" he snarled. She was took a step back, startled by the harshness of his words, but also by the pain it seemed to take him to speak them.  
  
"Mamo-chan?" she queried again.  
  
"How did you find me here?" he cried, standing up slowly. "What do you want of me?!!"  
  
"M-Motoki told me you lived here . . ." she started.  
  
"Ah yes, Motoki, the man who stole from me the one thing I love. Of course you would run to Motoki." His eyes glittered dangerously as he made his way stumbling over to her.  
  
The room was dark, the shades closed, but for one small ray of light that made its way into the room. As he walked through it over to her, she gasped. He looked as thought he has been doused in flame . . .  
  
"Fire Soul!"  
  
She could still see Tuxedo Kamen toppling backwards onto the building top.  
  
"No," she whispered with astonishment and joy. "No, it cannot be."  
  
"Oh, but it is, Sailor Moon," he replied icily, still stumbling over to her, almost a step away.  
  
"Mamoru, if you knew who I was, why hadn't you told me?" she begged. "You knew who it was I loved."  
  
He stopped, a hair's breadth away from her. "I know who you love," he whispered. "And I also know I never want to see you face again."  
  
Her elated face changed into one of hurt and confusion. "Doshte?" was all she could manage to ask.  
  
"Go ask your beloved arcade-worker," he snarled, grasping her chin in his hand. "The only question is, has he ever felt such heartbreak?"  
  
A tear slipped down her cheek. "What are you talking about?" she cried. "I only love yo-"  
  
He threw her to the ground away from him. "Cruel lies, all of them!" he roared. "You love Motoki, I know it! Do not try to dissuade me with your honeyed words." He stood over her body that was lying on the floor.  
  
A silver tear slipped down her cheek. "Motoki?" she whispered. "I haven't loved Motoki since the moment I set eyes on my Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
He sneered. "I was never yours." He gestured impatiently towards her. "Please leave."  
  
She stood up and walked towards the door. "Sayonara," and then more softly, on the softest breath of air, "aishiteru."  
  
His single tear fell to the ground. "You are my salvation. You are my death."  
  
~o~O~o~  
  
So, did you like it? I'm sorry that it took my so long to update . . . For everyone who does not understand the Japanese dialect that I have added to the story, I have decided to put translations at the bottom of every chapter, so you can know. Please review! Ja! ~ see ya!  
  
Chan ~ a way of speaking a name showing a close relationship between two people  
  
Nani ~ what?  
  
Doshte ~ why?  
  
Sayonara ~ good-bye  
  
Aishiteru ~ I love you 


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so glad that everyone liked the last chapter!!! I was a little nervous about having it so angsty, but apparently you all took it well. Don't worry, I'm PRETTY sure that it's all gonna go uphill from here. I have an idea for how to end it but I want to think on it more before I decide if I am going to use it. Well, by now you all know that I DON'T own Sailor Moon . . .  
  
~o~O~o~  
  
The phone picked up on the third ring. "Hino residence," stated the voice at the other end.  
  
Usagi wiped away a tear that was dripping down her cheek. "Rei-chan?"  
  
There was a pause. "Usagi," Rei stated coolly. "What's wrong?"  
  
Usagi took a moment to collect herself and then replied, "Mamoru hates me, Rei. Mamoru hates me just when I learned to love him!" A sob escaped her in a harsh gasp.  
  
Rei paused again. "Usagi, love is not something that you learn. Love is something that you feel. Besides, you love Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
Usagi laughed. "They are one in the same, Rei!!! Besides, my feelings for Tuxedo Kamen were naught but a petty infatuation."  
  
"What about Motoki?" replied Rei. "I could have sworn that you were in love with him as well."  
  
Usagi gasped, finally realizing her best friend's betrayal. "YOU told him those lies!!!" she cried. "Rei, why the hell would you do something like that?!! You KNEW how I felt about him!!! Why would you lie to him?!!"  
  
She could practically feel the enmity seeping from Rei. "You bitch," she whispered, and then the phone went dead.  
  
Usagi let loose another sob. Why would Rei do something like that? how could she feel so much hatred for her when she had been the one coaxing Usagi to have feelings for him.  
  
Unless . . .  
  
"Iie," whispered Usagi to herself. "That couldn't be it."  
  
---  
  
Rei knocked on the door to Mamoru's apartment. "Leave me the fuck alone!!!" cried his muffled voice from inside the room.  
  
"Mamo-chan, it's me," she called back, leaning against the door. "Hino Rei."  
  
The door was pulled opened so quickly that she lost her balance. "Never, ever, call me that again," he replied before motioning her inside. "That is what she called me."  
  
Rei nodded fearfully before walking into the apartment. She had never seen Mamoru in such a rage before.  
  
Sighing, she removed her shoes and sat down on his white velvet couch. Suddenly, she remembered why she had come.  
  
"I have an idea, Mamoru," she stated, turning to him. "It involves our little issue with Usagi."  
  
He stiffened, but motioned her to continue.  
  
"Usagi is a highly jealous creature. She believes that she can fall in love with any man while with someone," he shot her a pained look, but she continued anyways, "but that the person she is with cannot even look the way of another woman."  
  
"What is the point of this, Hino-san?" asked Mamoru, interrupting her.  
  
"Make her jealous," replied Rei brusquely, irritated by the formality of his comment.  
  
"Ah," said Mamoru, finally understanding. "And I take it you would want to be the woman that I am to be with?"  
  
"But of course," Rei responded, feeling hopeful that he would go along with her.  
  
"I suppose," he said after a while, "although I really don't want to hurt her any more than I already have."  
  
"Did that ever stop her from hurting you?" she asked softly.  
  
He looked up at her. "Where would she most likely be?"  
  
"The arcade."  
  
He held out his arm to her. "Shall we go?"  
  
---  
  
Usagi sat on the stool next to the counter, sipping on a soda. "I don't think he meant it, Usa-chan," stated Motoki, who was wiping a glass behind the counter.  
  
Usagi sighed. "I know he did. I have never been more sure of anything in my life."  
  
"But he was so in love with you. How could his feelings so drastically change?"  
  
Usagi swiped away at a tear that was threatening to slide down her cheek. "One of my closest friends told him some very cruel lies about me," she replied softly, not wanting to draw the attention of any of her other friends who she knew were watching her closely.  
  
"He must have been crazy to believe them," Motoki responded. "It is so obvious that you are in love with him and no one else."  
  
"Perhaps, but I can see how he would have believed them. Btu I will not lie, I love him more than life in itself. I miss him." A tear trickled down her cheek before she could stop it. She laughed sadly. "And I just can't seem to stop crying, either!" she laughed again, not trying to stop the tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
Motoki lifted up a hand and softly wiped her tears away. "Usa . . ." he whispered. "Oh, how I knew I never had a chance. Usagi, Mamoru is beneath you. If he cannot realize that you are deathly in love with him, then he does not deserve you."  
  
"Motoki . . ." Usagi whispered, barely believing her ears.  
  
She was about to say more when they heard a low growl behind them. Rei looked panicked at the irate man besides her. She struggled to get him to release her arm, but he wasn't paying attention to it in his rage. All he could see beyond the red haze over his eyes was his best friend stroking the woman he was in love with's cheek.  
  
"Usagi . . ." he whispered angry, but Rei gave her opinion first.  
  
"You bloody whore!!!"  
  
Usagi stepped back in shock. She was terrified by what she was seeing; Mamoru glaring at her with such hatred and longing, and Rei looking just as longingly at Mamoru and just as jealously at herself, all the while struggling to free herself from his hold. Minako, Makoto, and Ami all looked up in shock from the games they were playing to watch the four of their friends in their tense battle. This was more exciting and terrifying that any youma battle they had ever had.  
  
"Mamo-chan . . ." whispered Usagi tearfully, but he cut her off with a sharp slice of his hand. His gaze slid to Motoki.  
  
"I could just kill you," he muttered angrily.  
  
"Mamoru, you are a fool," replied Motoki with a look of scorn on his face.  
  
Mamoru let out a roar of anger and anguish and squeezed Rei's arm as hard as he could in reproach. Usagi winced at the sound of bone snapping and shuddered as she saw Mamoru throw Rei from him in disdain. He charged at Motoki, grabbing him by the cuff of his shirt and dragging him over the counter and onto the floor before pounding his face to a bloody pulp. Usagi screamed. She could not believe they were doing this!!!  
  
Motoki threw Mamoru off of him, charging at him and throwing himself into his waist. Mamoru doubled over and punched at the back of Motoki's knees, causing him to fall to the ground. There they lay, sprawled over each other, punching, kicking, biting, and screaming curses at each other, while Rei lay on the ground clutching her broken wrist and all of the people in the arcade either stumbled as quickly out of there as they could, or stood where they were, too shocked to do anything.  
  
Usagi couldn't believe them. Why didn't anyone do anything?!!  
  
Make him love me . . .  
  
What a foolish wish. She had been so selfish then, only searching for a love from someone that she didn't even know; a love that she didn't deserve. Mamoru had shown her how it felt to cherish someone as though they were your salvation, because they were your salvation. But that had gone so painfully awry . . .  
  
Rei looked up at Usagi through tear glazed eyes, although she let none of her tears fall. "Gomen-nasai, Usagi," she whispered. "I deserve none of you forgiveness, I know, but I love him so much. All I wanted was him. All I wanted was the thing that you got so easily. Gomen-nasai!!!"  
  
Usagi looked down at her in pity, seeing the self-loathing crossing her best friend's face. "You need not apologize," she whispered. "I would most likely have done the same thing in your place."  
  
She smiled down at her, and looked over at the man she loved brawling with his best friend. "Excuse me for a moment," she whispered to Rei.  
  
She walked over to the men lying on the ground and went down on her knees beside them, ignoring the blows dealt unmindfully to her by the two of them. She pushed Motoki off of Mamoru and leaned over her love.  
  
"Aishiteru," she whispered softly, smiling down at him with a look of absolute adoration, looking as pure as an angel. He went as to push her away, but before he could, she leaned down and kissed him as lustfully as she could, knowing that nothing else she did could get through to him.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back painfully and just as wantonly as Usagi was doing, but then he pushed her back. She nearly started sobbing again when he picked her up, walked into the large broom closet of the arcade, and locked the door behind him.  
  
He looked into her eyes, his own filled with desire and his sense of betrayal. "You love me?" he asked, his voice filled slightly with anger and chock full of passion. "Then prove it to me."  
  
He took a step towards her, slowly taking off his shirt.  
  
~o~O~o~  
  
^-^ You all must hate me for this ending SO much right now, but I couldn't resist. The story is only going uphill from here, I decided, everything will be resolved soon. I haven't decided if there are going to be one or two more chapters, probably two knowing me, but don't worry, THIS IS NOT THE END!!! The story will not end until I think everything is perfectly resolved. Well, I really hope you liked it. Please review!!! Ja!!!  
  
Iie ~ no  
  
Gomen-nasai ~ I'm really sorry  
  
Aishiteru ~ I love you 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. :-D If you hadn't gotten that point already . . . ::sigh::, it's okay, Michelle.  
  
~o~O~o~  
  
Usagi gulped. "M-Mamo-chan?" she whispered softly. His bare chest loomed over her as he backed her against the door. "Mamo-chan, please don't do this to me."  
  
He smiled, but it was cold. "You say you love me, don't you?" he asked her softly. "Then prove it to me. Prove to me your love."  
  
Her heart twisted. He didn't think that she loved him; he didn't think that she would let him have sex with her.  
  
Make love to her.  
  
Make him love me.  
  
She grabbed his neck and kissed him as wildly and passionately as she could. She ran her hands up and down his chest, feeling the muscles there bunch and tense under her touch. He hesitated for a moment, and then slammed her hard up against the door. He broke her kiss and nibbled down her cheek to the soft point where her neck and head met. She let her head fall back, but only so she wouldn't have to see him ravishing her body. She loved him with all her heart, she truly did, and that was the only reason she was letting him do this to her.  
  
But the truth was . . .  
  
She was scared.  
  
His lips attached to her breast and her whole body jolted violently. How could her do this to her? It wasn't rape; she was coming to him willingly, but couldn't he tell that she was afraid? Couldn't he tell that she didn't want this?  
  
His hand travelled down the flat planes of her stomach until he reached her. And cupped her. And lifted up her school skirt so her could stroke her.  
  
She gave a weak whimper, and for the first time since he had started ravishing her he looked up into her eyes.  
  
He pushed her away from him in shock. Her skirt fell back down and she slid down the length of the door.  
  
"Dear God," he whispered, his eyes wide in shock. "You . . . you really do love me."  
  
A harsh cry tore from her throat. "Oh Mamoru, I have always loved you. Rei just told you lies, all lies." She choked on a sob, tears running down her face. "Mamoru, how could you have believed what she said? Didn't you love me enough to trust me?"  
  
He took a step back, and then opened the door behind her, sending her sprawling forwards on the floor, and ran out of the arcade.  
  
Usagi curled up in a ball on the floor, tears streaming in rivers from her eyes. She touched a hand do her lips; there was blood there.  
  
He was so violent. It was almost as though he was trying to rid himself of her while he was trying to claim her his own. It was almost as though he was trying to push her away.  
  
"Usagi!" cried Minako, running into the arcade closet. "Oh my god, Usagi, what did he do to you?!!"  
  
"He didn't do anything to me," replied Usagi quietly, turning her face into the cool marble floor. "He wanted to, oh yes, he wanted to. I could feel his need pulsing through me. But he did nothing to me." She smiled weakly up at her friend. "At least he now believes the fact that I am in love with him.  
  
Minako's face turned cold. "I think that you should come out her and talk to Rei."  
  
---  
  
Rei sat on Usagi's bed; her broken arm wrapped in a bandage and held against her body in a sling. Usagi sat at the edge of her bed, wrapped up in a blanket, staring fixedly into Rei's eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Rei looked up. Her eyes were clear, no dishonesty or regret in them. "I love him. I have since the day I met him."  
  
Usagi looked over at her coldly. "You still haven't answered my question, you know."  
  
Rei cocked an eyebrow at her. "I thought it was obscenely obvious. You didn't deserve him."  
  
"And you did?" Usagi asked back.  
  
Rei thought on that for a second. "Perhaps I didn't. But if I didn't deserve him, then neither did you. You hated him up until the point that you realized you had no chance with Tuxedo Kamen. Lucky you they were one in the same."  
  
Usagi flopped back on her bed. "Yes I am lucky, just not for that reason. I am lucky because I know that he cares about me. At least, he did until you went in and twisted his mind around into distrust. I have been in love with him since that fateful day that I threw back my terrible test and it bounced off his head. I had loved him everyday after that as well, everyday that he mocked me and turned me away, just as he loved me since then too. I may not have seemed it, in fact, I may not have even known it, but I am lucky because finally he made it surface. Mamoru most definitely deserves neither of us, but if he was forced to choose, he would not choose you."  
  
She got off of the bad and threw open her bedroom door. "You can leave now; there is nothing else we can do to help you arm."  
  
Rei looked her deep in the eyes as she turned to leave the room. "Maybe there's more to you then I have seen before. Maybe . . . maybe you do deserve each other."  
  
Usagi slammed the door as hard as she could in Rei's wake. Then she threw herself upon her bed and used her tears to wipe her fears away.  
  
Make him love me . . .  
  
---  
  
Rei leaned against the wall of her room at the temple, clutching her arm to her chest as it throbbed in pain. She had made a mistake. A big, bad mistake. Usagi loved Mamoru.  
  
And she deserved him a hell of a lot more then Rei did.  
  
Rei shook her head and made her way slowly towards the hot springs that were prominent in the lot next to theirs. Grabbing the phone as she collected her bathing equipment, she walked over to her neighbor's hot springs. Shedding her clothing as she stepped into the scalding water, she pressed the talk button and dialed a number she now knew by heart.  
  
"Konichiiwa. Is this Chiba Mamoru?"  
  
~o~O~o~  
  
Maybe it will be two more chapters after this one, because I decided to cut this one off short. A little bit of a cliffy, huh? What do you think she's gonna talk to him about? Will it be for the good or for the bad again? Please review!!! Oh, and btw, people who have reviewed before, have you received responses from them? Please include that in your review so I can know, if you please. I have replied to all of the reviewed that come to me, but I don't know if they go to fanfiction.net or if the reviewers receive them. Arigato!!! Ja!!!  
  
Konichiiwa - good afternoon 


	8. Chapter 8

All will be well in this chapter. I don't own Sailor Moon, hopefully for the last time. It's been a long, long journey to this day. Let's enjoy it greatly . . . and review!!!!  
  
~o~O~o~  
  
Mamoru lay back against his couch in exhaustion. What had come over him? The person he had been today had not been him at all.  
  
He was usually the cool, calm, and collected kind of guy, but lately Usagi had been messing with his brain; pulling his strings just like a puppeteer for a show. He could not believe how violent he had been, and how jealous. It was as if some type of mad primal urge had come over him, and he had been in no mood to try and suppress it. The thought of her being with any guy but him had nearly swamped him in betrayal and rage, especially after she had just pledged her love to him. He had believed Rei if only because he so deeply felt that it could have been true, yet had been trying as hard as he could to suppress it. He thought back to it now. What a betrayal to Usagi that he had believed a person he knew was jealous of his love over her. How he knew Rei was jealous was just a hunch, because she sure as hell was acting like a jealous ex. Perhaps he should talk to her about it . . . but how would he be able to handle his anger at her . . .  
  
The telephone let out a loud ring, and he picked up the phone.  
  
"Konichiiwa. Is this Chiba Mamoru?"  
  
"Rei," he breathed. He was surprised at how calm he felt. When he had reenacted this moment in his head, he had gone from either great anger to unsuppressed sorrow. How could he feel so calm now?  
  
"Hai, Mamoru-sama. I have to talk to you about Usagi."  
  
"Usako . . ." he whispered softly, as if even speaking her name was the greatest pleasure of all. But the reality hit him too hard after. "I do not deserve Usako. She is too high above me for me to even consider myself worthy of her affections. I do not wish to discuss her at the moment. Besides, what right do you have to say anything on the subject of my relationship with her?"  
  
He heard an exasperated sigh at the other end. "You are a fool, Mamo-chan," replied Rei evenly. "I know I have not even begun to atone for my unforgivable sins, but this is where I will start. Usagi loves you with all of her heart. If you were to deny both you and her of that love, the results would be far more disastrous than of going along with them and having them not work out. I can tell just by the way that you say her name that your love for her will never recede, and I can tell by speaking with her that if you even called her again, all would be made well between the two of you. I have known Usa-chan for a while now, and I know that her forgiveness and forgetting process occurs quite simply. Just sleep on it. Don't make a mistake that will affect the rest of your life."  
  
Empty silence emanated from the room as he sat both in harsh anguish and a slim hope. Finally, he heard a click of the telephone being hung up on the other end and placed the phone back in its holder. He had to take a chance. He had to go see Usagi.  
  
Tomorrow.  
  
---  
  
The harsh beep of the alarm clock awoke her the next morning. Groaning, she rolled onto her side and slammed her hand down onto it to seize its monotonous call. Stumbling out of her bad and down the stairs to the kitchen, she was greeted with a sight she had only thought possible in her wildest dreams.  
  
There was the largest bouquet of roses she had ever seen residing in her mother's best crystal vase sitting on her table, with a card that said her name on it plied into the middle of them.  
  
And Mamoru sat next to him at the table.  
  
She looked first to the vase, then to him, then to the vase again, and then turned around and marched right back up to her room and collapsed on top of her bed. "Stupid dreams keep on coming even when I think I'm awake," she grumbled into her pillow, and fell back to sleep.  
  
She was awakened again by the slight shift of weight at the foot of her bed and a soft scent tickling her nose. Cracking open her eyes a bit, she saw the face of an angel looming into her line of vision.  
  
"Why did you come back for me?" she whispered to him, squeezing her eyes shut. "Why did you come back for me if you hated me so?"  
  
"When did I hate you?" he replied softly, lying down on the bed next to her, eyes gazing at her ceiling. "I was too jealous, I can tell you that was for sure." She grumbled a 'hai' into her pillow. "And I was violent as well; I cannot believe I almost raped you." At that remark, she turned onto her side to look at him. "I am not usually like that. In fact, never have I been moved to such acts before. I never thought that I was a jealous man, and never have I raised a hand to anyone before, especially not the woman I love nor my best friend. I still am not sure why I believed what Rei told me, it was just, I was so unsure of the way you felt of me; I felt you were just saying you loved me because I had you locked in my car on the highway- " This got a laugh from her. "-that when Rei said you loved Motoki something evil and cynical in my head said it was the truth. I am so sorry, Usako. I truly love you. Please, please take me back."  
  
She took his face into her hands, gazing deeply into her eyes. "Are you sure?" she asked him. "I want me to tell me that you are sure."  
  
A confused look crossed over his face. "Am I sure of what?"  
  
She sighed, and sat up and walked to her door. Looking back at him, she replied. "Are you absolutely sure you love me? Come to me when you are."  
  
He stayed in her room for a good five minutes after she had walked out to go get groceries for him mother. "Hai," her whispered. "Aishiteru, my Odango-atama."  
  
---  
  
"Hino shrine, where you can pray for free as long as you're pretty. Can I help you?"  
  
"Konichiiwa, Hino-sempai, is Rei-chan there?"  
  
"Oh, Usagi, hai, one moment."  
  
Usagi leaned back against the phone booth as she heard Rei's grandfather calling for her, her mother's groceries leaning against one of her legs. Finally, Rei grabbed the phone. "Hai? Who is this again? Grandpa wouldn't tell me, gomen."  
  
Usagi took in a deep breath as she braced herself. "It's me."  
  
There was a silence, and behind her Usagi could hear a child crying for her balloon. Finally, Rei replied, "Usa-chan? Is it really you?"  
  
Usagi smiled as she saw the little girl and her mother walk by and get a balloon from the clown giving them out in the park she was in. "Hai, it's me. I want to ask you a question."  
  
"Go ahead. I hope that we can still be friends even after all that has happened. Forgive and forget and all of that, no da?"  
  
Usagi sneered, but then something clicked in her head. "Did you talk to Mamoru?"  
  
There was another pause, and Usagi took that time to watch the little girl and her mother walk away. "Hai."  
  
"What did you say to him," she asked, concentrating once again on their conversation.  
  
"I told him that if the both of you kept denying your love for one another, the results could be disastrous. I told him that he should see you and try to make up with you. Doshte?"  
  
Usagi sank down to her knees until she was squatting down at the bottom of the booth. "Because he came this morning in an attempt."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I told him to come and talk to me when he was absolutely sure he loves me."  
  
There was laughter at the other end of the phone. "Oh, Usagi, he is absolutely sure he loves you, I am sure of it."  
  
"I know," Usagi replied. "Demo, doshte?"  
  
"Doshte nani?"  
  
"You said something to him; you tried to get us back together. Doshte?"  
  
"Because no matter how much I loved him and how much I tried to break the both of you apart in my jealousy, the both of you were still perfect for each other. I am now just trying to atone for my unforgivable sins against the both of you."  
  
Usagi stared straight ahead of her, seeing nothing.  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I forgive you."  
  
---  
  
Mamoru ran over to the intercom near his door at the sound of someone buzzing him. "Who is it?" he asked.  
  
"Usagi."  
  
Usagi.  
  
He opened the door as fast as he could and ran down the stair to yank open the doors to his apartment building. "U-Usagi . . ."  
  
She stood there in front of him, her short, curly bangs framing her face, with a bouquet of roses of a size to compare to his in her arms. "Gomen- nasai, Mamoru-kun. Aishiteru. I will love you forever. Please don't leave me anymore. Please don't hurt me anymore."  
  
He looked at her and then to the roses before sweeping her into his arms and burying his face in her hair. "Oh, Usagi, I do absolutely love you. I never wanted to hurt you; I never would leave you. all I ever wanted to do was treasure you for the rest of your life, and I promise that is all I will ever do from this day forwards. Please forgive me, Usako."  
  
"Oh, I do forgive you Mamoru, I truly do. And I forgive Rei, you need to forgive Rei too, we will all forgive each other. I hate all of this fighting and this drama and I hate all of these tears, especially," she wiped away at the tears coming from her own eyes. "I especially hate the tears that I keep having to shed. Mamoru, please don't ever stop loving me."  
  
"I never have, Odango-atama."  
  
She cuffed him on the side of his head, laughing. "Mamoru-baka."  
  
He clutched at his chest as though she had shot him. "Oh, Usagi, that cuts me so deep. Darling, you must not be so harsh on me. I am only a poor mortal, and you, you are such a goddess."  
  
Laughing even harder, she threw herself into his embrace and kissed him deeply. Pulling back, she asked him, "Want to go get a milkshake?"  
  
"I would love to, my love," he replied.  
  
As they walked arm in arm towards the Crown restaurant, she could be heard explaining to him that, in a milkshake infused with the love of friends, if you wish very deeply on it, you wishes can come true.  
  
~o~O~o~  
  
::phew:: finally finished! Did you all like it? All is well now, if only because Usagi loves those close to her so very much. Well, please make sure to review and give me your opinion, and if you like it enough, pass it on to your friends and then they can pass it to their friends and then everyone can know just what can happen when you make a wish on a milkshake. Thank you everyone who reviewed up to this chapter. Here is my thank you to them:  
  
Fireash Aurora Cristal-moon Sakurablossoms Catalina Trinity21 Sailorserenity2 Sam Pamela Cap'n Jack Sparrow Lara1786 mae-E Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet Sailor Serenity5 Michelle AmayaSaria Devil Velociraptor Jess Aku Youkai Fiy-chan SilverAngelFeathers Rini7 Ainominako SilverSerenity serena79 ice_angel1991 Pure Akimura Princess of Enchantment Forever Tranquility CookyButtButt SailorKittyMoon Usako4life Jing2 Piper A.J. Pinklebabe Hot Cuttie Sugar Spice Girl Neo Princess Moon Samsonite Leena-Sama Emerald Princess  
  
Thank you all of you and thank you everyone who will review in the future! Ja!  
~Touchi  
  
Konichiiwa - hello  
  
Hai - yes  
  
Aishiteru – I love you  
  
Odango-atama – dumpling head  
  
No da – you know  
  
Doshte - why  
  
Demo - but  
  
Nani – what  
  
Gomen-nasai – I'm really sorry  
  
Ja - bye 


End file.
